The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing building panels, particularly for constructing antiseismic and thermoacoustically insulated walls.
As is known, currently in the field of building there is the need to construct dividing and load-bearing walls capable of ensuring high thermal and acoustic insulation and high characteristics.
For this purpose, panels constituted by a layer of foamed plastic material and by a pair of metal grids associated with the opposite faces of said layer are conveniently used; the metal grids are fixed, upon installation, into the plaster which covers the wall. These panels are also usable to produce forms into which concrete is cast in a conventional manner to construct antiseismic load-bearing walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,763 (Schmidt et al), for example, discloses a grid body consisting of two parallel plane grids and having an insulating core.